My BloodSeeker
by M.D.Purnama
Summary: Ketika seorang pemburu vampire harus jatuh cinta pada buruannya sendiri. Keindahan Wajah, Mata, dan Bibir Byun Baekhyun sangat membuat Chanyeol tergila gila meskipun dia adalah seorang vampire [NC 21] [ChanBaek / Baekyeol] [Jangan Lupa Review]


**Balik lagi nih, Author lagi coba bikin FF yang agak menantang/?**

**Disini ceritanya mungkin agak sedikit beda dari cerita sebelumnya**

**jangan jadi silent reader ! reviewnya ditunggu dan kalau ada saran boleh di sampaikan**

Cast :

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Another Cast

Rating : **Anak kecil dilarang baca. tau kan ?**

**YAOI**

**BOY X BOY**

**TYPO MERAJALELA**

* * *

**VAMPIRE HUNTER**

**"Can you hear me ?"**

* * *

"TOK … !"

"TOKK … ! TOK !"

"TIDAAK !"

"TOK TOK TOK .. !"

"MENJAUH DARIKU ! TOLOONNNGG !"

"TOK … !"

Terdengar dengan jelas suara langkah kaki seseorang, suara langkah kaki yang sangat kuat dan semakin mendekat menghampiri seorang wanita yang sedang sendirian. Berjalan sendirian, semakin lama suara langkah kaki itu semakin jelas terdengar, seakan mengikuti.

"SIAPA KAU ?! MENJAUH DARIKU !" Teriak wanita itu meminta bantuan.

" ….. TAP !" langkah kaki itu berhenti seakan menghilang untuk sesaat.

Wanita itu semakin panik dan tetap mengawasi keadaan sekitar, hanya gelap dan kelam yang terasa. Wanita itu lantas berlari dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari derap langkah kaki yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Semakin lama wanita itu berlari, semakin kencang wanita itu berlari, derap langkah kaki itu pun kembali ada, seakan tidak rela ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"BRUK !"

"Aw .. !" wanita itu terjatuh.

Seketika suara derap langkah yang mengikutinya pun kembali hilang. Dengan keringat dingin dan rasa takut yang amat sangat, wanita itu mencoba kembali lagi berdiri.

"Mau kemana sayang … " bisi seseorang tepat ditelinga wanita itu.

Seketika itu pula wanita tersebut langsung ketakutan dan mulai gemetaran.

"Hmm … " orang itu lantas menghembuskan nafas beratnya tepat kearah leher wanita itu.

"Tolong lepaskan aku" ucap wanita itu dengan mulut yang terbata – bata.

Dengan perlahan orang itu mulai membelai lembut leher wanita tersebut. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, orang tersebut mulai mendekatkan kepalanya tepat pada leher wanita tersebut.

"Aku janji, ini tidak akan lama dan kau tidak akan merasakan sakit" ucap orang itu pelan.

Wanita tersebut hanya diam dan mulai memejamkan matanya, dia sudah pasrah dan tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi. Terlihat jelas seringaian orang itu, seringaian pertanda kematian. Dengan perlahan dan tidak terburu - buru, orang itu mulai menggigit leher wanita itu dengan gigi taringnya yang tajam, orang tersebut terus menancapkan taringnya merasakan sensasi darah segar yang keluar dari leher wanita tersebut.

"Ah … " desis orang itu pelan.

Setelah berhasil menancapkan gigi taringnya, orang itu lantas dengan segera meminum darah yang mengalir dari leher wanita tersebut. Menghisap dan menelan semua darah yang keluar tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Setelah puas, orang itu lantas berhenti dan kembali tersenyum.

"BRUK !" wanita tersebut lantas tersungkur dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Tinggal 99 orang lagi"

"HAHAHAH .. !"

* * *

**1745**

Keadaan kota inggris yang sangat indah dan bersih membuat siapa saja ingin tinggal disana, ditambah dengan kepemerintahan yang baik dan terkendali. Banyak orang yang menganggap bahwa tinggal di kota inggris itu akan menyenangkan.

Semua orang asing akan berbicara seperti itu, mereka tidak tahu bahwa kota itu mengandung bannyak misteri ketika malam menjelang. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani keluar malam hari setelah kejadian itu muncul. Entah apa yang membuat kota itu sangat ditakuti ketika malam mulai datang.

"Ayah kenapa kita tidak boleh keluar pada malam hari ?" Tanya gadis kecil kepada ayahnya.

"Karena diluar sana banyak orang jahat berkeliaran pada malam hari" Jawab ayah itu pada anaknya sembari tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur sayang ?" Tiba – tiba sang ibu bertanya.

"Aku tidak mengantuk, ibu apa vampire itu benar benar ada ?" Tanya anak itu lagi.

DEG !

" … "

Seketika keheningan mulai tercipta diantara mereka. Sayang ibu dan sang ayah tidak berani menceritakan hal tersebut kepada anaknya.

"Dulu, ada seseorang yang hidupnya sangat kaya raya, apapun dapat dia lakukan. Dia memiliki wajah yang tampan, kulit yang putih serta mulus, dan juga mata yang bersinar" Ucap sang ibu.

"Selanjutnya ?" kini anak itu bertanya kembali.

"Tapi orang itu kemudian menghilang, tidak ada yang menetahui keberadaanya. Semua penduduk desa telah mencarinya kemana – mana, akan tetapi tidak ada satupun yang dapat menemukannya"

"Diceritakan orang itu kini bersembunyi diatas tebing dibalik pegunungan sana. Berdarah dingin, kulit yang pucat, dan juga mata yang tajam" Ucap ibunya lagi.

"Jadi dia itu siapa ?" Tanya anak itu lagi.

"Sudah sudah, sekarang kau tidur yah" ucap sang ayah sembari membawa putrinya untuk tidur.

* * *

Malam semakin mencekam, udara dingin semakin menusuk kedalam kulit. Suasana kota saat itu sangatlah sepi layaknya kota tua yang tidak lagi ditempati. Hanya bunyi desiran angin yang bisa terdengar. Suara langkah kaki itu pun terdengar lagi, dengan perlahan langkah kaki itu mulai menyusuri sudut sudut kota. Hanya satu tujuannya, yaitu Keabadian.

Hembusan angin yang dingin pertanda kematian akan datang pada seseorang di kota itu, tidak ada kesempatan untuk lari ketika bertemu dengan orang itu. Wajah yang tampan, kulit yang halus, mata yang bersinar membuat orang itu seakan ditakuti.

"Kota menjadi semakin sepi" ucap seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri sendiri didekat air mancur tengah kota

"Sebaiknya aku pulang" ucap pemuda itu.

"Kenapa terburu buru ?" tiba tiba seseorang berkata tepat disebalah pemuda itu.

Sontak pemuda itu langsung kaget dan mulai memperhatikan sosok orang yang tiba tiba berbicara padanya.

"Aih, kau mengagetkanku saja" ucap pemuda itu sembari mengelus dadanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini ?" Tanya orang itu pada pemuda tadi.

"Hanya mencari angin segar, kau sendiri ?" Pemuda itu bertanya balik.

"Hmmm hanya mencari darah segar" Jawab orang itu.

"Apa ?!"

"HAHA …. Tidak, aku hanya bercanda tadi" Ucap orang itu sembari tertawa puas.

"Aih kau ini … " ucap pemuda itu lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, ini sudah malam" ucap orang itu sembari tersenyum.

"Kau sendiri ? kau tidak pulang ?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Hmm … mungkin nanti aku akan pulang, kau pulanglah dulu" ucap orang itu

"Baiklah aku duluan" pemuda itu lantas mulai berjalan menjauh dari sosok orang tadi.

"Eh siapa namamu ?" ucap pemuda itu semabri membalikan badannya, akan tetapi ketika dia membalikan badannya, sosok orang itu sudah hilang dari tempat dimana dia berdiri tadi.

"Kenamana perginya orang tadi ?" ucap pemuda itu terheran heran.

Hembusan angin semakin membuatnya mengigil, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya perasaan ingin segera pulang dan segera tertidur.

Tiba – tiba seseorang datang menghampiri pemuda itu dari belakang. Seketika pemuda itu langsung menoleh kebelang, akan tetapi tiada seorang pun disana. Pemuda itu lantas melanjutkan lagi langkahnya untuk pulang.

"Kau tampan" ucap seseorang tepat ditelinga pemuda itu.

Seketika itu juga pemuda itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, akan tetapi tidak ada seorang pun disana. Pemuda itu pun mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Katanya kau ingin tau siapa namaku ?" ucap orang itu lagi.

Seketika itu juga pemuda itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan alhasil dia mendapati sesosok orang tadi yang sempat mengobrol dengannya. Orang itu langtas mendekati pemuda tadi, sekarang mereka berhadap hadapan satu sama lain. Pemuda tadi lantas tersenyum dengan manis kepada orang tersebut.

"Senyummu mengingatkanku akan seseorang dari masa lalu" ucap orang itu sembari tersenyum manis.

"Dimana rumahmu ? akan aku antar kau pulang" tiba tiba pemuda itu angkat bicara.

"Tidak usah, rumahku sangatlah jauh dari sini" ucap orang itu sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tiba tiba pemuda itu mendekatkan dirinya pada orang tadi. Melihat wajah orang itu dengan seksama lalu tersenyum.

"Wajahmu, bibirmu, dan matamu sangatlah indah" ucap pemuda itu.

"Kau akan menyesal telah mengucapkan kata kata tersebut padaku" jawab orang itu sembari tersenyum.

"Tidak, itu memang benar adanya. Kau sungguh sangat cantik untuk seorang pria" ucapnya lagi.

"Kau juga sangat tampan dibandingkan dengan semua orang yang ada di kota ini" Jawab orang itu.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Siapa namamu ?" Orang itu malah balik bertanya.

"Wu Yi Fan, panggil saja aku kris. kau sendiri ?" ucap pemuda itu sembari terus berjalan mendekatin orang tersebut.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, orang orang sering membicarakan namaku" Jawab orang itu tetap sembari tersenyum.

"Kau tidak takut ?" kini orang itu yang bertanya.

"Kenapa aku harus takut ?" jawab Kris dengan tegasnya.

"Biasanya ketika orang lain bertemu denganku, mereka akan langsung berlari dan pergi dariku"

"Kenapa aku harus seperti mereka ?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Kau memang pemberani" Kini terlihat sebuah senyuman aneh terhias dibibir orang tersebut.

Tiba tiba Kris mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada orang itu, menatap dengan lekat wajah orang itu dari dekat. Kini dengan perlahan Kris mulai menautkan bibir mereka berdua. Hanya hangat dan sedikit lembab yang terasa oleh keduanya. Kris dengan perlahan mulai menggerakan bibirnya, dia mulai melumat pelan bibir orang itu dengan penuh kehati hatian.

"Mphh .. nghh .."

Terdengar sedikit desahan lolos dari bibir orang tersebut. Sekarang Kris mulai mengalungkan tanngannya pada pinggang orang tersebut. Dingin, bahkan sangat dingin tubuh orang tersebut. Kini Kris mulai memainkan lidahnya didalam rongga mulut orang tersebut. Orang it uterus menikmati setiap permainan bibir yang disuguhkan oleh Kris.

Perlahan lahan Kris mulai mengelus pinggang orang itu sembari tetap mencium bibir orang tadi dengan kehati hatian. Tanpa disangka sangka, kini orang itu mulai mengelus pelan daerah selangkangan Kris. Mengelus gundukan kemaluan Kris yang kini mulai terangsang oleh ulahnya sendiri.

"Mphh Jika kau suka, kau boleh memainkannya" Ucap Kris disela – sela ciumannya.

Orang it uterus mengelus dengan perlahan gundukan kemaluan Kris yang sedari tadi semakin membesar. Tangan kris kini mulai meremas lembut pantat orang tersebut. Kini ciuman Kris pindah ke leher putih milik orang tadi. Orang itu hanya bisa merasakan betapa bergairahnya kris saat ini.

Dengan perlahan, orang tersebut mulai memasukan tangannya kedalam celana kris, mencari penis Kris yang sedari tadi mulai mengeras dan terangsang. Dikocoknya pelan penis Kris dibalik celananya sendiri. Memainkan penis Kris agar semakin membesar dan semakin terangsang.

Lidah kris terus saja menjelajahi setiap inci putihnya leher orang tersebut. Kini Kris mulai dirasuki oleh hawa nafsunya sendiri. Digigitnya pelan leher itu dan sesekali mencium serta menjilat bagian yang paling Kris sukai.

Kini orang itu mulai menurunkan celana Kris, seketika itu pula terlihatlah penis Kris yang sudah menegang dengan dihiasi cairan bening disekitar kepala penis Kris. Penis kris sungguhlah terlihat jantan, batang penis kris yang tegak dan sedikit berurat, serta dihiasi oleh bulu bulu halus disekitarnya. Orang itu terus mengocok dan memainkan tangannya pada penis besar Kris. Sesekali orang itu mendesah merasakan nikmatnya permainan Kris pada leher dan pantatnya itu.

Dengan perlahan, orang itu mulai mempercepat kocokan pada penis kris. Tanpa disengaka Kris mulai mendesah merasakan nikmat dari kocokan tangan orang itu. Dengan refleks Kris mulai memaju mundurkan pantatnya seakan sedang menyetubuhi seseorang. Mengerti dengan hal itu, orang tersebut terus mempercepat kocokannya terhadap penis Kris.

Akan tetapi, tiba tiba orang itu menghentika aktifitasnya dan tersenyum pada kris.

"Kau pemuda yang tangguh Kris" Ucap orang itu sembari tersenyum penuh arti.

Mendengar hal itu Kris hanya bisa tersenyum dan kembali mencium leher orang itu. Akan tetapi orang itu kini memegangi kedua pipi Kris dan menatapnya sebentar.

"Kau akan aku jadikan sepertiku. Dan kau akan menjadi pemuas nafsuku setiap saat. Apa kau mau ?" ucap orang itu pada Kris.

"Apapun untukmu" Jawab Kris dengan senyuman.

"Aku janji ini tidak akan lama, dan kau tidak akan merasakan sakit sama sekali" Ucap orang itu sembari tersenyum manis pada Kris.

Dengan perlahan, orang itu kini mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher Kris, menghirup aroma leher Kris terlebih dahulu lantas menyentuk leher Kris dengan hidungnya. Orang itu kini mulai mengigit pelan leher Kris. Akan tetapi orang itu hanya menancapkan gigi taringnya pada leher Kris tanpa menghisap darah kris, orang itu hanya bertujuan agar Kris terinfeksi olehnya.

Setelah beberapa saat Kris mulai merasakan sakit yang tiada tara, Kris terus saja berteriak dan memegangi lehernya. Seakan lehernya benar benar sedang putus dan terbakar. Melihat Kris yang sedang kesakitan, orang itu hanya bisa tertawa dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau akan sama sepertiku sebentar lagi" Ucap orang itu pelan sembari tersenyum simpul.

"HAHAHA … !"

**TO B****E CONTINUE ...**

* * *

**kalau ceritanya ga bagus sama NCnya kurang hot, ini masih permulaan ko.**

**Jangan lupa kritik dan saran. itu sangat membantu buat author loh**

**Reviewnya ditunggu, kalau kalian mau lanjut boleh review ko~**


End file.
